0-A-D
by Lenovo Axioo
Summary: Hanabi sedang melakukan pertunjukan, anda akan menyesal kalau tidak melihatnya. Random cut from the main series. Untuk paham dengan apa yang sedang terjadi dan bagaimana kronologinya, mohon baca dulu fic saya yang lain. AU, OOC.


Jangan terlalu banyak mikir. Semua fic yang masukan atau akan saya masukan ke dalam sini hanyalah fic yang hubungannya dengan **MAIN Story (DOLL 1+2, flying to the sky, experience, love & election, package, dan unhuman)** tinggal sedikit. Tidak ada plot yang spesial dan juga hanya sebuah cerita random yang diambil dari cuplikan-cuplikan kejadian yang berhubungan dengan seri-seri tadi.

Tidak ada cerita yang serius, plot yang membingungkan, pengembangan karakter atau apapun, nggak panjang (harusnya kurang dari 3k). 100% random cut.

* * *

><p>Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto.<p>

* * *

><p>"Panaaassss. . . bawakan aku minuman dingin Naruto."<p>

"Apa kau lupa kalau di tempat ini tidak ada lemari pendingin?"

"Hahh . . . . . . . . panaaassssssss. . . . . . . . karena inilah aku benci pedesaan. . ugh panaaasss sekali."

Gadis kecil yang terus bilang panaaaass, panassss, panaaass di depanku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan roknya yang pendek sampai aku bisa melihat celana dalamnya adalah Hyuga Hanabi. Anak ketiga dan terakhir dari keluarga di mana aku bekerja sebagai pelayan.

Meski disebut pelayan, tapi sebenarnya yang kulakukan hanyalah menjaga kedua anak gadisnya, menjadi pesuruh mereka dan hal-hal trivia memberatkan lainnya. Aku sempat meminta ganti posisi mengingat aku ini tidak punya pengalaman mengurusi seorang gadis kecil dan seorang gadis seumuranku, tapi dengan alasan tidak ada lagi pekerjaan yang bisa dilakukan akhirnya aku tetap dalam posisiku sekarang.

Atau lebih tepatnya, dipaksa tetap dalam posisiku sekarang. Jelas sekali semua orang sengaja mendorongku sebab tidak ada yang mau menggantikanku untuk mengurus kedua anak gadis keluarga ini.

"Kenapa kau dari tadi diam Naruto?"

"Tidak juga. . . aku hanya agak heran, apa kau tidak malu mempertontonkan celana dalam berbunga-bungamu itu padaku?"

"Kenapa harus malu?"

"Jangan membuat ekspresi seakan apa yang kau lakukan itu normal!."

"Di sini kan hanya ada kau, jadi aku tidak perlu malu."

Di saat kata-katanya menandakan kalau dia itu sangat percaya padaku dan menganggapku lebih dari keluarga, secara bersamaan dengan kalimatnya tadi dia juga menandakan kalau dia tidak menganggapku lawan jenis yang perlu diwaspadai. Dan tidak dianggap sebagai laki-laki oleh seorang anak kecil rasanya seperti dikatai nakal oleh anak nakal.

"Lagipula kau kau sudah lihat yang lebih dari ini dan kau juga sudah pernah memegang-megang seeemuua bagian tubuhku, apa gunanya malu sekarang?"

"Jangan mengatakannya keras-keras! apa kau mau aku dibunuh ayahmu? Hah…. kau memang benar, tapi sekarang dan dulu itu berbeda."

"Apanya yang dulu? bukankah kemarin kita juga mandi bersama?"

Karena aku tidak lagi di anggap laki-laki olehnya, sepertinya telanjang di depankupun sama sekali bukan hal yang memalukan untuknya. Tapi tolong percayalah padaku kalau saat memandikannya kemarin aku tidak melihat tubuh telanjangnya.

Dia selalu kusuruh memakai sesuatu atau masuk ke dalam bak.

"Denganku memang tidak masalah, tapi sebagai seorang gadis kau harus lebih menjaga diri."

Sebenarnya dengankupun ada banyak masalah, tapi sebab pekerjaanku dipertaruhkan aku selalu bisa menahan diri. Secara umur dia memang masih anak kecil, tapi meski begitu pertumbuhan tubuhnya sudah menunjukan banyak tanda-tanda menuju kedewasaan.

Selain itu dia juga cantik dan juga punya kulit putih mulus yang lembut, jadi tidak mungkin aku tidak tertarik melihatnya. Bahkan sekarang, aku masih fokus memperhatikan pahanya yang terangakat sebab dia meletakan kakinya di atas meja pendek di ruangan ini agar udara dingin dari kipas angin masuk ke bagian dalam roknya.

Jangan salahkan aku. Jika kau berada di posisiku aku yakin kalau kau pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Dan jangan salahkan aku juga kalau sesekali aku memandangnya dengan tatapan berisi nafsu sambil membayangkan melakukan berbagai macam hal padanya.

"Aku tidak tahu hal mesum apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, tapi jika kau tidak berhenti mungkin kakaku akan datang dan menghajarmu sampai mati."

Jika kami sedang berdua dia memang bertingkah seperti ini. Tapi jika ayahnya ada, dia akan langsung bertingkah seperti gadis manis yang penurut. Dan jika kakaknya juga di sini, aku yakin kalau dia tidak akan berani mempertontonkan tubuh bagian bawahnya sesantai sekarang. Entah kenapa gadis kecil itu lebih malu jika dilihat kakaknya daripada olehku.

Hanabi memang aneh, tapi yang aneh bukan hanya dia tapi semua anggota keluarga ini.

Hanabi punya kepribadian yang berbeda-benda tergantung dari siapa orang yang dia hadapi. Kakak perempuannya, meski pintar dan bisa segala hal malah memutuskan untuk terus berada di rumah dan tidak mau menginjakan kaki keluar dari tanah milik ayahnya. Kakak laki-lakinya kelihatan normal dari luar dan bahkan berhasil jadi polisi seperti cita-citanya, tapi dia itu kena siscon akut dan akan jadi gila kalau ada yang menyentuh salah satu adik perempuannya.

Ayahnya punya muka sangar, badang tegap layaknya tentara dan suka marah-marah pada orang lalu keras kepalanya minta ampun dan juga susah diajak bicara. Tapi pada anaknya dia seperti singa jinak yang sudah jadi hewan peliharaan, terutama dihadapan anak terakhirnya yaitu Hanabi. Kabarnya dia juga takut istri.

Kenapa kabarnya? karena aku bahkan belum pernah melihat wajahnya satu kalipun sejak aku pertama datang ke sini sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Hey Naruto, aku tahu kalau kau senang sekali melihat ke dalam roku tapi aku harus bilang sebaiknya kau berhenti sekarang juga."

"Apa tiba-tiba rasa malumu bangkit? kalau iya aku ingin segera melihat ekspresimu itu."

"Kau benar-benar mesum."

"Semua laki-laki itu mesum."

"Aku tahu itu, tapi kau benar-benar harus segera berhenti secara terang-terangan mengintip celana dalamku."

"Apanya yang mengintip! rokmu bahkan sudah berkibar-kibar seperti bendera gara-gara kipas angin jadi saat aku melihat pahamu atau celana dalamu hal itu sama saja dengan kecelakaan aku sama sekali tidak bersalah! bisa dibilang malah aku ini korbannya."

Lagipula, sumber masalahnya adalah gadis itu tidak punya rasa malu jika berada di sekitarku. Jadi aku mendapatkan banyak fanservice bukan karena aku menginginkannya atau mencoba mendapatkannya, tapi karena dia dengan suka rela memberikannya.

"Untuk ukuran korban kau kelihatan benar-benar senang."

"Tentu saja senang, sayangnya selain di kamar mandi aku harus manahan tanga. . . . .nku"

Tunggu dulu. Kurasa suara tadi bukan milik Hanabi. Aku berbalik dan menemukan Hanabi versi dewasa di belakangku.

"Kalau boleh tahu kau mendengar pembicaraan kami dari bagian mana?"

Hyuga Hinata, anak kedua dari keluarga ini dan juga salah satu dari gadis yang harus kujaga serta kuturuti permintaanya agar bisa terus bekerja di sini.

Tidak seperti Hanabi yang masih kecil di delapan puluh lima persen bagian tubuhnya. Kakak perempuannya punya lebih banyak masa meski masih tetap dibiliang langsing. Dia punya wajah manis tradisional, rambut panjang gelap yang lurus dan lembut, serta jelas kualitas kulit yang tidak kalah dengan adiknya. Dan yang paling bagusnya adalah tubuhnya yang seratus persen feminim.

Bisa dibilang dia ini adalah Yamato Nadeshiko.(1)

"Dari mana ya? mungkin dari pembicaraan tentang kau yang sudah menodai seluruh bagian tubuh Hanabi."

"Siapa yang bilang menodai? siapa? aku bilang menyentuh, kau tahu kan? menyentuh itu sama dengan mengelus."

"Lalu pembicaraan tentang kalian yang kemarin mandi bersama."

"Hinata, kau tahu kalau aku masih ada di sini kan? jangan anggap aku tidak ada."

"Kemudian kau yang melihat ke dalam roknya dengan muka mesum."

"Hinata. . ."

"Kau yang ingin melihat mempermalukan Hanabi."

"Bukan begitu. . aku hanya penasaran saja bagaimana ekspresi malunya."

"Kemudian pembicaraan tentang kau yang tidak sabar untuk membawa Hanabi ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan banyak hal dengan tubuhnya."

"Hi. . . Hinata. . . ini cuma perasaanku atau kau memang sudah mengubah banyak kenyataan yang kau lihat dan dengar?"

"Jadi apa pembelaanmu?"

Dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkanku.

"Apa kau akan memberiku keringanan kalau aku mengakui semua kesalahanku?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

Sudah kuduga.

* * *

><p>Note*<p>

1 : Wanita cantik sempurna menurut anggapan/standart orang Jepang.


End file.
